gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leon Davis
WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE. POST HERE IF YOU NEED HELP. SWEAR ALL YOU FUCKING WANT AS LONG AS YOU KEEP IT CIVIL. Image warning Thanks, this is a wiki glitch i have experienced many times, however in the past, i managed to put the licenses on vefore anyone could give me a warning, i guess this time, i was a little slow, if you check the message i sent to CarlJr, you'll see in depth what the wiki 'glitch' is, i reported it to wiki staff for them to sort out ages ago, they haven't fixed it yet. I can't afford to have another warning, especially when it is not necessary. (talk) 21:27, February 7, 2015 (UTC) thanks, yes, a little quick for me today! I'm starting to think it was for a 'badly named' image: File:SurferModified.jpg, but what else could i call it? Other than adding GTA V to the end, which i should have done. (talk) 21:32, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Could you? Thanks, i was going to add that on the end, but i was rushing a bit. (talk) 21:34, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks :) (talk) 21:36, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. I hope this situation was all cleared up. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 22:00, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Phil's Walton I saw a video of GTA Vice City today where a Walton gets destroyed, so I presumed it was the same Walton from Vice City Stories, but it can obviously be an oversight, you're right. (talk) 02:26, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Lyosea No, the last warning was in June 2014. Most of the contributions seem well intentioned (even if not always correct or accurate). If he continues to be petulant about the warning for the image, I'll warn him that he was close to getting a block for it. smurfy (coms) 20:00, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Image typo Hey, could you rename an image for me, i made a typo when typing name in. Its GTO-Sonuva Beach.jpg , it was mean to be GTAO-Sonuva Beach.jpg. Thanks (talk) 20:49, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! :) (talk) 20:53, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Duke o Death interior Yeah, I have one already, will upload it now. smurfy (coms) 07:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) : I had already replaced it on the Duke O'Death page, just not on any of the others that the "dukodeath" file was used. smurfy (coms) 07:49, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Language from User:Bill De Santa Woah, that is absolutely disgusting behavior, i saw the message, what an idiot he is! (talk) | ( ) 15:44, February 9, 2015 (UTC) That must be one of the quickest blocks in GTA Wiki history. I made it 56 minutes between his first edit and his block. What an idiot. SJWalker (talk) 15:45, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Yes, i'm so glad i didn't get involved with him :) I guess some people never learn, or grow up, or mature! (talk) | ( ) 15:48, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Surprise Hi, Leo! Guess what: I left an answer on the talk page. 18:28, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Bill De Santa After seeing what happened with this guy, I asked myself what is wrong with this people, the guy simply attacked Vault Boy without a reason, what a douchebag, i'm glad he was banned. (talk/ /blog) 21:07, February 9, 2015 (UTC) : Glad to hear that, it was because people like him that I deactivated my facebook account. (talk/ /blog) 21:24, February 9, 2015 (UTC)